


a giant purple teddy bear

by mxbeetle



Series: i don't wanna be ur friend, i wanna kiss ur lips [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Kara Danvers is a Lesbian, Shenanigans, They need more fics, This Is STUPID, aka i love them so much, and i used prompt from an online generator, babs is Done, barbara gordon is bisexual, i wrote this at midnight, kara is doing The Most, so i will do it, so ur welcome, we all need a little more lesbian fluff in the world, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxbeetle/pseuds/mxbeetle
Summary: kara gives "good friend" babs a present to celebrate her accomplishments. babs is less than enthused
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Kara Zor-El, Batgirl/Supergirl, Kara Danvers/Barbara Gordon
Series: i don't wanna be ur friend, i wanna kiss ur lips [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	a giant purple teddy bear

Barbara didn’t know what she was supposed to do with this teddy bear. It wasn’t your run-of-the-mill Build-a-Bear that came in a cardboard house and you could dress up with overpriced polyester clothes. No, this was a _gigantic_ , a _humongous_ , an absolutely _gargantuan_ teddy bear that towered over all 5’6 of her at a whopping six feet. She didn’t even know how Kara managed to get it through the high school’s main double doors and to her locker but lo and behold, there she stood: a perky blonde with a backpack slung over one shoulder completely overshadowed by a fluffy purple teddy bear with black beady eyes.

“Congratulations, Babs!” Kara exclaimed, voice muffled from the bear’s fur. Barbara raised an eyebrow.

“Kara, what the hell.” Reaching out, she lightened the load from Kara, gingerly leaning the giant against the lockers beside her. Around her, students walking through the hallways looked at them sideways, sharing confused glances and comments. Some even snickered at the stuffed creature, which was beginning to flop over from its enormity.

“Do you like it?” Kara asked, eyes wide.

Barbara hesitated. “It’s… big.”

“Well, yeah.”

“And… purple.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Always the astute observer aren’t you, Gordon?”

Barbara turned to her friend. “Kara… _why_?”

“You got into your top college _and_ finished that programming project you’ve been working on for ages. A little celebration was in order.” She smiled. Barbara eyed the bear warily.

“A _little_?”

Kara frowned. “So you don’t like it?”

“No, no, no, I love it a lot!” Barbara backtracked quickly. “It’s just really big, I don’t know how to move it. But thank you, it really means a lot, Kara.”

“Well, no sweat, Gordon.” Kara punched Barbara lightly on the shoulder, which brought a smile to Babs’ face. “We can just put it in your car.”

The smile disappeared. “Didn’t you hear? My car got towed.”

Kara’s face sunk. “Wait, _what_?”

“Yeah, Dick crashed it. Figures.” Barbara shook her head. “But it’s cool. I can just keep it in your car, right?”

“I, uh, walked here.”

“You _walked_ here? With _this_? How—you know what? Not gonna ask.” Babs sighed. “Where am I supposed to put this?”

Barbara alternated staring at the bear and Kara, who sheepishly slunk behind the bear as if to avoid being seen. The teddy itself smirked at her, as if mocking Babs’ inability to secure it somewhere safe. With no other options available, Barbara sighed and slammed her locker door shut. She wrapped her arms around the teddy bear’s large waist, regrettably loving how soft and squishy it was.

Kara raised an eyebrow. “What do you think you’re doing?”

At this, the first-period bell rang. The steady stream of students turned into a rushing queue in order to get to class on time, and Barbara smiled behind the pain of carrying a stuffed animal half-a-foot taller than her.

“Going to calculus. You coming?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb but i love karababs so i had to write it


End file.
